There are already known several methods to continuously carry out the removal and the packaging of these webs, namely the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,312, which consists in cutting the webs into calibrated pieces that can be recovered in containers.
From EP 0 624 440 in applicant's name is also known a machine operating according to a similar method, and which advantageously includes conveying means capable of causing the webs to progress according to the rate of progressing of the thermoforming units, so as to achieve pieces means bring, with a jerked movement, said web to cutting means of the guillotine type, said conveying means as well as the cutting means being driven by one single jack.
Though this machine allows achieving smaller pieces of webs, so as to reduce the volume they occupy in the containers, it has however drawbacks, namely in that it is aimed at being fixed to a thermoforming machine, which, because of its relatively large size, can sometimes prove impossible.
This machine has, in addition, the drawback of being sometimes prone to jamming phenomena during the web-cutting operation, which requires repeated interventions by the operators. These phenomena are frequent when the material film used is made of flexible plastic, which is related to the ways of conveying and cutting used.